queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Parra
Tony Parra was the orphaned son of Brenda Parra and Chino Parra, who was being taken care of by Teresa in New Orleans. Season 1 Tony was born to Brenda and Chino Parra. He likes video games and used to have a very nice bedroom in his house in Mexico. When the cartel came to kill him and his family, his mother hid them in a closet and Teresa helped get them out. His father was killed, but Teresa managed to get the two to safety. They crossed the border and ended up in Dallas. After his mom doesn't pick him up from the Dallas Center, Tony avoids going back to their motel room for a number of hours, causing her to worry. He comes back several hours later, and causes a scene, telling his mom that he hates her and that she's an embarrassment. Teresa coaxes him out of the bathroom that he'd shut himself in and Brenda tells him that she's trying and he needs to be strong. They exchange apologies for their behaviors and share a hug. Teresa takes Tony and Brenda to Mexico to see El Limpiador, leaving Tony with an uncle. Though Teresa escapes, Brenda is left behind and she dies. Season 2 After the death of his mother, Teresa promised to take care of him. James gave Teresa a GameBoy for Tony to play with as well as some money that he stole from Camila's horserace bettings. He is currently staying with Kelly Anne. Season 3 La Fuerza: Tony loves his new school and he's made the soccer team. Season 4 Bienvenidos a Nuevo Orleans: Tony calls Teresa from a janitor's closet in his school and tells her that he thinks that someone is trying to kill him. Un Asunto de Familia: Pote finds Tony and Kelly Anne and brings them home to New Orleans with him. Hospitalidad Sureña: La Maldición: Noche de las Chicas: La Mujer en el Espejo: Amores Perros: Secretos y Mentiras: Teresa invites Tony to live with her. Los Pecados de los Padres: Teresa finds Tony's sketchbook and sees that it is full of drawings of Tony murdering people, including one where he shoots Pote in the face. Lo Que Más Temes: Tony is killed in an explosion, which also puts Teresa in a coma. Relationships His father, Chino, gave him everything he wanted. Brenda had a very strange relationship with her son, but there is no doubt that she loves him. Teresa is his godmother and she takes care of him financially. Tony trusts Teresa and they exchange "I love you's." Kelly Anne Van Awken was Tony's caretaker between seasons two and three, using money that Teresa sent her. Notes | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} * Tony kicks in his sleep1x05. * In Season 1, Tony spends a lot of time at the Dallas Center while his mom is with Ricardo and Drake1x06. * As revealed in Un Asunto de Familia, Tony was named after Tony Montana. Gallery Brenda Parra.png Brenda tony teresa reunion. lirio de los valles. hvitserkk.gif Brenda and tony. liro de los valles. hvitserkk.gif Teresa and Tony La Noche Oscura del Alma.jpg TonyParra.jpg Tony crying El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Teresa Tony Brenda El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Teresa and Tony El Engano Como La Regla stills.png Brenda and Tony 1x05.jpg Tony and victor 1x12.jpg 26 Brenda and Tony 1x04.png 17 Incoming Call 1x04.png References Category:Parra family Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Tony Parra Category:Tony and Teresa Category:Dead Characters Category:Season 4 Characters